


Le temps des cerises des pommes des poires et des scoubidous

by malurette



Category: Tamara (Bande Dessinée)
Genre: Earrings, Gen, Innocence, Short One Shot, dealing with racism prejudice and clichés, how come i went meta on this series?
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 16:35:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19360669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: Yoli adorait ses boucles d'oreille, mais a fini par renoncer à les porter. Ça faisait trop de salades pour pas grand' chose.





	Le temps des cerises des pommes des poires et des scoubidous

**Author's Note:**

> **Titre :** Le temps des cerises des pommes des poires et des scoubidous  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Tamara  
>  **Personnages :** Yoli, Tamara, Jelilah  
>  **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Zidrou et Darasse, avec des bouts empruntés à Clément et Renard et à Distel ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** Journée Mondiale des Fillettes  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** début de série  
>  **Avertissement :** mention de racisme  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 500

Yoli adorait sa nouvelle sœur Tamara, et aussi la meilleure amie de Tamara, Jelilah. Avoir une mère lui manquait, mais avec le temps elle se souvenait de moins en moins de la sienne. Et elle adorait aussi Amandine.  
Elles étaient toujours là pour lui prêter des vêtements, lui donner des conseils sur comment s’habiller et écouter les siens sur comment trouver un petit ami ou deux ou dix, et l’aider à patienter jusqu’au jour où la puberté lui arriverait enfin.  
Mais le conseil le plus difficile à entendre fut celui de Jelilah cherchant à la convaincre de renoncer à ses boucles d’oreille préférées. 

Yoli ne voyait pas le problème. Elle adorait les fruits et les couleurs vives. Ses boucles en forme de bananes ou de cerises étaient géniales !! un jour elle en voudrait aussi en forme de quartier d’orange, d’ailleurs. Mais non, non seulement Jelilah ne les aimait pas, en plus elle trouvait qu’elles étaient de mauvais goût. Qu’elles faisaient trop petite fille et que si Yoli voulait grandir un peu il faudrait qu’elle apprenne à porter quelque chose de plus discret. En voilà des idées, se faire belle c’est justement pour se faire remarquer, pas pour se cacher ! Et le pire, c’est qu’apparemment elles faisaient trop… raciste ? Qu’on aurait dit une caricature des bêtes méchants qui trouvent hilarant de comparer les noirs à des singes et que porter des bijoux en forme de fruits c’était faire leur jeu ?

Yoli n’était pas d’accord. Pas d’accord du tout. Elle portait ses boucles d’oreilles parce qu’elle les avait choisies elle-même, et elle était de taille à rabattre leur caquet à tous les ploucs qui la traitaient de guenon. En plus elle n’aimait pas s’étiqueter « noire ». Son papa était Brésilien et musicien, elle était couleur chocolat au lait et ça tombait bien parce que le chocolat c’est délicieux, tout seul ou nappé sur les fraises, sa sœur et sa jolie-presque-mère Amandine étaient Françaises, et par extension, elle était un mélange de tout ça. Une chouette salade de tous les fruits !  
Face à n’importe qui d’autre, elle aurait défendu ses petites bananes et ses cerises bien aimées bec et ongles. Mais Jelilah… Yoli était convaincue que Jelilah savait tout mieux qu’elle, autant et peut-être presque un tout petit plus que Tamara. Elle se résigna à lui faire confiance et rangea ses fameuses boucles dans le tiroir secret des breloques à garder pour les jours de fête en famille et ne les porta plus pour aller à l’école. 

Mais rien ni personne ne l’empêcherait jamais de se faire des boucles d’oreilles avec des vraies cerises chaque fois que reviendrait l’été, parce que les fruits c’est bon pour la santé et quoi qu’en disent les supposées bonnes manières puisqu’être heureux c’est aussi bon pour la santé, alors c’est encore meilleur de jouer avec la nourriture pour se sentir drôle et jolie et avoir tous ses bienfaits à l’extérieur avant de la manger et avoir ses bienfaits à l’intérieur !  



End file.
